Death Its Champion
by BlackPuzzle
Summary: Ever since Harry's upgrade into becoming Master of Death, a.k.a the Official Babysitter for Balancers, shit had not been easy for him. But hell, when had it? So when Death and Fate tossed in Midoriya Izuku, and forces Harry to 'guide' him, well he gon's get fucked for sure.
1. Chapter 1

_**Death; Its Champion**_

 _Summary_ : Ever since Harry's upgrade into becoming Master of Death, A.K.A the Official babysitter for Balancers, shit had not been so easy for him. But hell, when had it? So when Death and Fate tossed in Midoriya Izuku, and forces Harry to 'guide' him, well he gon's get fucked for sure.

 _Chapter 1- New Beginnings and Fate is Annoying AF_

"It's not much, but with the amount of money you have, it at least won't be a hassle."

Emerald eyes observed the room in building 2, gauging the value of the space itself. It's a modest 2 bedroom apartment, with a balcony to dry his laundries. Harry then took off his shoes, and slides into his provided slippers, before gliding quietly towards the master bedroom. Pale hands twisted the doorknob, and sock covered feet followed suit. He stared and smiled. Humble and clean, not unlike the last places the agency took him.

A head full of feathered ebony locks swivels at the retailer, gave him an approving gaze and said,

"I'll take it."

Blue eyes met with Harry's own verdant green. The man sighs in relief. It had been a long time since this customer had been satisfied. The previous commendations were not expensive, no the boy could take on heavier burdens well enough on his own, but it's the fact that he decided to go against with extravagant homes that made the man respect him. This boy have money, and lots of it; enough to buy himself a mansion and still have more than his lifetimes worth to burn.

"Ah , that's great!", the man shuffles through his book bag and pulled out the stacks of papers needed. He then gave Harry a pen, and showed him where to sign. Harry squints at the offered items, hunting for potential loopholes that could usurp him. The wizard thought back on his own contract with Death. Certainly he didn't regret saving the British wizarding population, but the aftermath of his outcome was nothing to scoff at. Harry doesn't deserve this, he doesn't want to live anymore but death took his own mortality away and made him his companion. His plaything. His Champion. Because of that, Harry dearly wishes he could go back to when he was free. But that was the past, and the past couldn't be changed once it started.

The green-eyed boy handed the papers to the agent; a sliver of melancholy smears his smile.

"Here." Harry said. The man in the business suit quickly stuffs the documents into his briefcase, and listed out the pricing needed. He scheduled a meeting with the landlord, and his retailing fees will be added to his total fee as a bundle.

Harry admits that his lack of detailed knowledge of Japanese etiquette on buying a home, made him very apprehensive on which place to settle in the first place. The Key money it seems, are just offerings to the landlord, which seems to be nonrefundable from what he heard.

"Thank you again, Midorinoshi-san." The man bowed in gratitude, "Hopefully, your stay here will be wonderful."

Harry's hallow laugh rings in the air, his plastic grin plastered on his face. "It's fine Yui-san, and thank you." Blues met with green once more before Yui, the agent, parted ways with the Man-Who-Conquered.

Harry felt his presence gone, and sighs in relief. He doesn't know how long he could stand the man with the blue eyes. He reminded him of Sirius for a minute. With the way he walked, his voice, his hair, and his face, it all just screamed 'dog-father' in hiding. He wishes it were true, considering that all souls will be recycled in the great beyond once they have expired in the physical world. Despite it all, it wasn't him. That man was just another copy of his original. A fake, a fraud only to be there to torment harry of what he couldn't have, of whom he couldn't be with.

His emerald orbs travels to the paper copies in his hand. Midorinoshi Akari. That's the name he has chosen for the time of his stay, until this current body of his is destroyed. It had been a significant amount of time since his death day was due. Usually when he is 'born', he would have a handful of years before a tragic event, which will destroy his physical outlet to the world, rips him away from this dimension. Multiple worlds, earths, and other planets that he had lived; so many outcomes and so little time to actually live, that it's best to only survive.

The wizard knows pain that no human or any other being should have felt. He had experienced desperation beyond reasoning, to the point of cutting off a persons arm to eat the limb fresh and raw. He had undergone punishments of nearly each and every design a sentient being could think of. He had done it; he had died, and lived through it all. Harry notice Death beside him.

' _It won't be long'_ , it would tell him, _'Your next adventure awaits.'_

Harry is aware of how short times fly in the corporal world. It won't be long, never long to live, just long enough to survive.

The man of everlasting 15 years old lifted his hand. A swish and furniture from his previous 'trips' appeared. Death said what he owned will be his, be it gold, technology, knickknacks, and everything. It's the best it could do, giving Harry objects instead of his desired wish as a token of eternal 'life'. Death had realized from the very start that Harry does not want to be an immortal. He longs to be embraced by Death's arms and see his loved ones. But Harry is Death's now. Death had marked him from the very start. Death had claimed him before the _others_ did. Harry is Death's champion, no one else's.

With that idea, Death controls him, manipulate what world, place, and time line he goes to. Sure It is stepping on its dear siblings toes, but only for a minute second, only enough to push his Master to where It desires. Death is beside Harry now. The immortal glances at the hooded being, and quirks one of his brows.

"Never thought you would come with me?" Harry said as he moved sluggishly towards a plush couch. His magic still needs time to adjust to the climate of his environment, before he could fully use it without devastating repercussions. Three years he had thrived in this planet, and with Death by his side, Harry's mind concluded that today is his time.

' _Not yet'_ , It whispered, _'Balance needs their guidance.'_

"Death," Harry waves his hand once more and out pops a tea set with biscuits on the side. He took a cup and nibbled a cookie. "Is Fate pestering you again?"

' _All is Same, All is One. The Creator Creates, the Master is Gatekeeper. All worlds created needs Balance."_

"I know that, Death." Harry sets the cup on the table, and took out his laptop from another dimension. " Usually I don't have to do shit; why now of all times? As I've said, is Fate bothering you again?"

No answer was given except for dull 'hm'.

Harry clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Ugh, that bitch."

Still, Death gave no feed back to his Champion.

"I'll…I'll take that as a yes." He sighs, then got up to put his dish inside the sink. Harry was aware that he was not supposed to be able to casually move here, but he's magical. Apparently having to have emergency contacts, and other nonsense processed until the landlord gave the stamp of approval, takes too much of his time. He'll just tosh some magic and get himself a semi-permanent residence. Tomorrow though, not today as he is already tired from maintenance work. Death had disappeared off to wherever it needed to be, and Harry was just happy that he could be alone for once.

It was getting stuffy inside his this home of his, and it's best if he stretches his leg out for once instead of apparating to every destination he pleases. It seems that, like all other worlds he's been, public use of 'Quirks' are prohibited. Quirks? Harry Potter has No quirk. He has Magic, born and raised with that energy harboring in his soul! Quirks are genetic, tied to souls physical organic manifestation, and damn him if he can't use it when he wants to. Although for now, he'll have to do with exercising his abilities in his private domain and where no eyes can see.

He unlocks the latch and steps outside of his apartment complex; only to have Fate beat on his senses half way to death (if only he could actually die, that would be fantastic, thank you!). Harry's green vivid eyes turned to his right, and stared at another vivid green eyes. The color nearly matches his own, only the other person owning theirs is full of life, while his is breaming with unconstraint magic. Both boys observed each other's current interest, recognizing their similar traits. Harry is willing to admit that having a nearly identical Asian copy of his is not something he would be proud of. Sure, his hair is not emerald, and he doesn't have that many freckles as the other kid. If a person nulled that information and his glasses, other humans would have guessed they were brothers.

"…creepy" The curly verdant broccoli head mumbled.

"I agree…" Harry replied. The gawking seemed to last for another second, before the other person bowed repeatedly.

"I'm so sorry to say that! I was just so surprised that another person would look like me, and I kind of, sort of say something really rude, and I'm really really sorry! And I didn't know we have a neighbor so I was just, I-I, uhhh I,-"

Harry slaps the smol-greenbean's mouth shut, and grabs his cheeks taunt. "Calm the fuck down, please."

The wizard then pinches the bridge of his nose with his other hand. "I just finished moving here three hours ago, and screeching the hell out of my ears won't help anybody, will it?"

The greenbean's head swayed sideways. Harry sighs again. Gosh, how many sighing does it take for the world to stop fucking him up? "Alright, Imma le'go of you now, alright?"

Harry did so, and green curly fries backs away in shyness. His black gakuran with smidgen of dirt and smell of smoke radiates tenfold with the way he scrunches the fabric. Now that Harry thinks about it, wasn't there a fight that happened in downtown somewhere. Fuck, he's new to this country, so who gives?

"M-my name is Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you," he gave another bow, "I hope your stay here will be pleasant."

"Yes same here." Just as Harry was about to step over to he could go downstairs and explore the city night life, the little bean asked him another question.

"If you wouldn't mind me asking your name." He widens his own grassy eyes, and swishes his hands in a drastic if funny nervous breakdown. "Of c-coarse y-you don't have to, i-it's just that since we're neighbors and all, I-I think it's best to get to know each other's names, you know? And-"

"Midorinoshi Akari."

There was a pause from constant mumbles. "Huh?"

"MEE- DO-REE-NO-SHI A-KA-REE." Harry said each and every syllable so it could get inside the boys leaf fluff covered brain. "You got that? Want me to repeat it?"

"Midorinoshi A-Akari?"

"Yeah."

Harry walks over to the stairs, before again being bombarded with questions.

"Wait, it's getting dark!" Green-boy Izuku squeaks, "And there were reports of villains just an hour-"

The immortal waved his hand in dismiss. "I'll be fine, I promise. I'm tougher than I look."

Midoriya only continues to doubt him, salty droplets already straining his verdant eyes. "B-but what happens if, there was just an attack three hours ago, Kacchan and me were attacked and I don't- it's, I-"

Harry about-faced, and glances at his neighbors tear streaked face. The fight traumatized this Midoriya boy, that's for sure. PTSD do that to anyone. The wizard cranks his head.

"Didn't I tell you, " He smirks; Harry had too much tricks in his sleeves for him to get caught up in some wannabe baddy ploy at world domination. Time tested him again and again, and stupid shits just don't know their own place at times, huh? "I'll be fine."

"But-"

"Bye, Midoriya" He spun and apparated away, leaving Izuku confused and glad that his quirk alloys him an instant escape from danger. Midorinoshi will be safe. Probably.

 **God. Ok that's a wrap for this chapter. It's 1:42 in the morning and I have school tomorrow, but no way of actually getting enough sleep cause I have insomnia! XD**

 **Hopefully you'll still be here for the next one. Thanks for reading and please leave in some comments. Scholarly criticism would be great thank you.**


	2. Lasting Impressions

_**Death; Its Champion**_

 _Summary_ _:_ Ever since Harry's upgrade into becoming Master of Death, a.k.a the Official Babysitter for Balancers, shit had not been easy for him. But hell, when had it? So when Death and Fate tossed in Midoriya Izuku, and forces Harry to 'guide' him, well he gon's get fucked for sure.

 _Chapter 2 Lasting Impressions_

As Midoriya watched his neighbor 'cracked' to thin air, he thought back on how their first meeting went. There was only one word that we could describe Midorinoshi-san, and that is 'intimidating'. His posture, his voice; it's as though he's a wolf amongst sheep. Chills shivers through Izuku's spine from the moment he met those devilish too green eyes. He could feel it, the powers and emotions coiled so tight within his soul that a single slip would destroy humanity. Good, evil, nothing escapes that boiling energy; it's just death all around.

He glances back at the spot, hoping that whatever he had sensed was in fact not real. But Izuku is not stupid, he realizes what he saw and it's not coming out of his mind anytime soon. Couldn't be, it's impossible, right? Although, people do have different various Quirks for a reason. What's to say Midorinoshi-san have one related to The End itself? It's just Izuku's imagination coming to play. What he perceived was fake.

Now that he thought about it, Midorinoshi-san really does correlate with death. His name literally translates to 'Green Death' of all things! Talk about scary coincidence. Izuku just hope his neighbor isn't some bad person waiting to take his family out, or anybody else, for that matter. From what he saw, he had a teleportation quirk. It still doesn't explain what he felt. It's dark, like a chasm too deep for sunlight to penetrate; yet cooling and calm. As if soft splashes of water ribboning through his legs, like being with his mother and Kacchan and his family when they went out for that hike eight years ago. The energy beckons him. Izuku was afraid of reaching out, because once he does, there won't be coming back. Instead, he releases his desire, and step out into the real world, once more.

Izuku breathes in, heavy from his lungs and gushes out the carbon air. His hand, so beaten from the previous attack, gathered the key from his pocket, and shoves it in its socket. With a twist, he turns the doorknob, readying for his mother's loving embrace.

She did just as he predicted and lunges at her son. The portly woman wraps her arms around her boy, and squeezes him tight, afraid that letting him go would cost him his life. She rips him out of her chest, as green-green eyes (the same color as her own) flooded with tears of relief.

"Do you know how worried I was, Izuku?!" her sweaty palms shook the 'broccoli' lightly. "You were on the TV, and there were Hero's and police a-and-"

"Yes mom, I'm alright." Izuku said. His mind drifted to the happenings between All Might and him. He just couln't believe it! All Might. THE No. 1 HERO OF JAPAN OF ALL TIMES! He just- oh – ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Inko places the back of her cool hand on her son's forhead. "Izuku, are you alright? You're red all over! Maybe You should-"

"I'm ok, I'm ok, I swear, I'm fine mom!" The green bean's spirited smile increases tenfold as his mother frets about his wellbeing. At least someone still cares for him, despite it only being one person. He loves his mother, but he at times wishes that it's more than just her.

"If you say so," Inko pulls Izuku inside the main living room, then perks up at her previous chores. "Ah, I've already prepared the water. Why don't you clean up first, so I can get dinner ready.

Izuku nods, appreciating his mother's thoughtfulness. " Ok," He paced to his room, and grabs his essentials, before heading towards the washroom. Just as he passed the kitchen, Midoriya hollers if his mother had her bath yet.

"I had it before you, so just go right in, sweetheart!"

"Alright, mom!"

He step in, and latches the door quietly. A quick shower, and into the steaming hot water he goes. Only a mop of dark teal tuffs float above the water, as his head is submerged inside. He could of died today. If it wasn't for All Might, He wouln't be here to greet his mother, Kacchan would have suffocated and he wouldn't be a hero! He just-

He pops out of the steaming liquid, mouth downturned in sadness whilst tears stained his eyes once more. Kacchan always said he was a cry baby, but that doesn't go to the fact that they nearly d-died. The though of all consuming darkness engulfing his senses, his life goals uncompleted, and his mother at his own funeral. He couldn't take it, so he went in, "Leeroy Jenkins!" screaming in his soul, heart pounding in his chest, as he thought of ways he could take down the stupid slime head of a villain. When he manage to give All Might that so much needed opening, he was happy. Truly happy that he had assisted his favorite hero, despite it being in a blundering way.

His lips twitched at the thought of his last conversation with All Might before going home.

"You can be a Hero." Izuku mumbles. He lifted his hand, and clutched his pride as if it were physical. "He said I could be a Hero."

His lips tremble, as he desperately wipes salty bitter tears of final resentments towards the people who said he couldn't be what he wanted. Finally, Midoriya Izuku, Deku by Kacchan and his classmates, Izu-kun by his mother, and Midoriya-shonen by All Might himself, finally he had someone to believe in him. It was All Might of all people. All Might, the strongest hero in the world, in the universe; saving people left and right, always saving despite his weakness. He's so brave, He's so, so-

"Hic*," He genuinely smiles for what seems like decades. "I could be a hero," his eyes shines brightly, "I can be a hero," He glances back at his clasped palm, and releases the brutal grip, before clenching it back. "I will be a Hero."

Bedtime strikes after dinner. With green bean's already discussed new diet regimens to his mother, he lay in bed, awaiting Morpheus's embrace to drift him off. He slept soundly, imagining himself standing next to All Might, side-by-side and donned in his hero costume. Amidst the bliss, he forgot one very crucial new information. His neighbor is out in the middle of the night, packed with villains, with only one person in the know. And that person is in dreamland. Midoriya realizes in the back of his mind, that he would rue the day he failed to remember to inform his mother about Midorinoshi Akari.

Harry hastened his pace leisurely, nonchalant of the person following him. It's not that he's unobservant, no; it's more as if he doesn't care of this wannabe baddie. He has enough respect towards himself against acknowledging petty criminals. Everything is the same. One way or another, a different human will be in the same shoes as he's in.

He uses a disillusionment spell on himself, and awaits the villain flat on the wall of a back street alley. Just as he around a corner, he could see a girl of short stature. Curly pink bob bouncing atop her pretty head, and a white blouse covered in dried brown blood spilled upon the fabric. She smiled, and pierced her vibrant emerald orbs at him. This girl could find him. This girl is not normal. Harry cocks his head to the side and sighs when he felt tendrils of Nether Magic floating off of the woman's body. Dead body.

Because this woman is Death in disguise.

How in living hell had he forgotten that Death had this ability? Gosh, he is losing touch with his powers, isn't he? The being in human form plants a hallow smile, and beckons him over. Harry doesn't need to be told twice, so he slouches his body and saunters to Death. Once near each other, he states his question.

"Why are you here?" he said as he checks his phone, before pocketing it back. Nearly midnight, and he needs his beauty nap soon. "Shouldn't you be at your realm doing paper work, and all the jazz that a being of Death needs to do?"

"Taking a break," a serene voice rolls out. "I have my servants." 'She' inspects her nails. "If shit hit's the fan, then my Chief's can report to me personally."

Harry quirks his brow once more, "Ok…wait doesn't your servants need dead bodies to come here in the physical plane?"

Green eyes met each other. "Yeah, only when emergency though."

"It's 'for emergency, not 'when emergency', you silly dumb-dumb." Harry corrects Death, whilst chuckling at its mistake.

"Hush!" 'She' snaps a finger to her mouth, "It's been far too long since I posed a body."

"Possessed,"

"Shut up! Possessed, alright! Since I possessed a body!"

Harry sniggers, "You're forgetting your grammatical errors, it's-"

"Ok smarty pants, how about you go for two billion years since you invade an organic body, and try to have every functioning shit perfected the second you're inside!" Death yelled, its pointy nails digging into Harry's chest.

He swiped the offending appendage off and yawns. "Been there, done that."

"Ugh! You little shit, I swear the minute I get my ha-"

There was a scuffle at the alley's entrance, and in came four buffoons, all carrying weapons and quirks radiating at ready for use. A leader steps forward, and demanded money from Death and Harry, whilst preaching nonstop on how villainy will rise again. Both supreme beings eyed each other, and agreed that they want to be out of this situation a.s.a.p.

"I'm done with this bullshit." He cracked his knuckles and joints, body relaxing for the upcoming maiming of the century.

"This human body needs rest, let's go home." It commented. Harry swiveled his head towards the midget.

"Excuse me ma'am, I was the one who bought that place, not you." He clicks his tongue, and lashes his magic at the intruders. "Thus it's my home."

"Still," Death waves 'her' hand at the floating human men, bumbling and desperately trying to use their meaningless quirks, as they beg for release. "I was the one who suggested it," It then snapped its fingers, letting their bodies rot, as their souls travels back to the Recycling Chambers in the Deaths Domain. "Thus I get to live there too."

Harry eyed the carcasses, miffed that would, well do what Death likes best. He displays his hands and pointed at the corpses. "You do know that we'll be in big trouble for this. "

"By who's authority, hm?" 'She' crosses her arms against her chest, lips pouting in rebellion at the thought of silly humans demanding control over 'her'.

"By the authority of the government, who lives in this planet, and controls their country, which we're fucking living in, you twat!" Gosh, Harry had never felt so close to face-palming himself, and bitch slap Death of all beings. He thought it would be Fate because of how much of an asshole they are to them. But here stands Death, aggravating his nerves to the far end.

Harry sighs, forcing the calmness of it all to gravitate towards his body. He can do this. "Why are you so annoying?" He asked, "Usually you're not as bothersome as you are now."

Death shrugs. "I think it's the body that made me this way. Each retainer still have a shadow of their former soul, a leakage of their personality is to be expected."

"Well damn, glad the ass-hat who lived in it died. No wonder people aren't looking for it."

Death hums in agreement, grabs Harry's hand and led him to the apartment complex, five blocks away. Harry stopped though, because leaving a pile of decaying organic anatomies are blindly rude and blasphemous to the human kind. Harry had left his humanity many centuries ago, and at times felt bad that he did so without thought. Still, it made things easier to connect with Balancer's when he had leftover fragments of empathy in him.

"What about these?"

"Just burn them already."

"Hello? Ma'am, I was not the one who killed them. Why should it be my responsibility to clean up after your messes?!"

Deaths own green orbs pierces him in utter boredom. "Because, I just don't want to."

The immortal being squints his eyes. "You fucking child." Harry snaps his fingers and _'incendio'_ ed his targets, before dragging her to their destination.

"Just don't cross the line next time got it," he scratches his head in frustration, "I've had to deal with too many of y'all's shit to begin with."

There was a pause before Death answers with 'her' own question. "If I draw a line on the side of the road and cross over it, does that mean you'll get mad." Harry did not reply to her stupid blabbering.

"I guess I should try it, then" just as Death was about to let go of Harry's hand, he tightens his grip, and hasten his pace to home.

"Don't you dare, heathen."

"But-"

"I'm done with this bullshit, fucking damn diggity done with everything." Glowing emeralds met one another. "You ever heard of 'Fake Love' by BTS, I think it describes you perfectly, without it's romantic counterparts of coarse."

"Nope, haven't heard of it." 'She' said.

"You should."

Death lovingly glances at Harry. Her one and only champion, the only one that will stay by its side for eternity. The only one she truly cares for. Her small lips upturned in a smile, glad to be next to her Master.

"…alright."

 **AHHHHH I'm done! Alright, next is going to be another meeting with Midoriya, and potential Kacchan and TodoWookie action next chapter. Thanks for staying with me, and I see ya next time. Please review and if you guys have any questions, just PM me and I'll try to reply it back ASAP. Without further ado, this is BlackPuzzle signing out. Night~**

 **p.s- I'm looking for a BETA**


End file.
